6th Infantry Brigade (New Zealand)
|allegiance= |branch= New Zealand Military Forces |type= Infantry |size= |command_structure=2nd New Zealand Division |garrison= |battles=Second World War *Battle of Greece *North African Campaign *Italian Campaign |notable_commanders=Harold Barrowclough William Gentry Graham Parkinson |decorations= }} The 6th Infantry Brigade was a formation of the New Zealand Military Forces, active during the Second World War as part of the 2nd New Zealand Division. It saw service during the Battle of Greece, the North African Campaign and the Italian Campaign before being disbanded in late 1945. History The 6th Infantry Brigade was intended to be the last of the three echelons of the 2nd New Zealand Division. The first two echelons had already departed for the Middle East when the brigade was formed in May 1940. The officers and non-commissioned officers of the brigade had received their training with the 5th Infantry Brigade, the second echelon of the division. The brigade's commander was Brigadier Harold Barrowclough, who was then in England, where the second echelon had been diverted while in transit. There had been some initial reluctance by the New Zealand government to allow the departure of the brigade. There were fears that the Japanese Empire had hostile intentions towards British Commonwealth possessions in the Pacific and the brigade represented trained and equipped manpower that could be used in home defence. In the end, it was decided to retain a contingent of reinforcements intended for the first and second echelons for defence purposes in the Pacific. The brigade itself left for the Middle East in August 1940, and arrived in Egypt by the end of September. The 6th Brigade was located at the division's Maadi Camp where it would undergo training while the other major component of the division already in Egypt, the 4th Infantry Brigade, was on garrison duty in the Baggush Box. Greece The start of the Greece campaign marked the division's first offensive operations as a complete formation. Sent to Greece alongside the Australian 6th Division and a British armoured brigade in order to support the Greeks defend against an expected invasion by the Germans, the New Zealanders manned the Aliakmon Line, with the 6th Brigade deployed on the eastern end of the line, near the coast. The Germans began their invasion on 6 April and within a few days, the Aliakmon Line was abandoned with the 6th Brigade being withdrawn to Olympus Pass and into a series of rearguard actions. Soon it was decided to evacuate the Allied forces and 6th Brigade covered the early stages of the withdrawal. It duly embarked from Monemvasia on 29 April on the Royal Navy cruiser [[HMS Ajax (22)|HMS Ajax]] and four destroyers and arrived later that day off Crete. While the 4th and 5th brigades were to remain on Crete, the 6th was transferred to a pair of transports which went onto Egypt, arriving on 2 May. It would play no role in the Battle of Crete. North Africa Following the Battle of Crete, the remaining elements were evacuated to Egypt where they would meet up the 6th Infantry Brigade for refitting. The division participated in Operation Crusader, which was to lift the Siege of Tobruk. The division was in the forefront of the advance and on 27 November, the brigade fought a fierce battle with a battalion of the 9th Bersaglieri Regiment. Despite fierce opposition, the brigade managed to link up with the 32nd Tank Brigade at El Duda. The 6th and 32nd brigades secured and maintained a small bridgehead on the Tobruk front but this was to last for just five days. Italy Order of Battle The 6th Infantry Brigade was made up of the following units: * 24th Battalion; * 25th Battalion; * 26th Battalion. Notes References * * * Category:Brigades of New Zealand Category:Military units and formations established in 1940 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1945 Category:Brigades of New Zealand in World War II